


Tribble action

by AgrippaSpoleto



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s05e06 Trials and Tribble-ations, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, One-Shot, my fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: The promenade is full of tribbles and some of them find their way into Garak's clothier. Together with a certain Starfleet Doctor...





	Tribble action

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched "Trials and Tribble-ations" and needed a bit of tribble flavoured Garashir fluff.

“I see, you’ve met our little souvenirs from the 23rd century.”

Garak turned to the Doctor who was still wearing the outdated blue uniform. It wasn’t high fashion but at least it accentuated the Human’s lanky form more accurately than the current model.

“Well, it isn’t like one could miss them, couldn’t they?” he said dryly.

Julian petted one of the tribbles on the tailor’s shoulder just managing to catch its offspring when it slipped out.

“They tend to grow on you, in every sense of the word.” observed the Human as he put down the little furball.

“Not unlike certain Starfleet Doctors, my dear.”

Julian glared at him but Garak could see the corner of his mouth twitch.

“Aren’t you droll today… I much prefered you last night. You said such nice things…”

The Cardassian’s eye ridges rose.

“And what did I say, Doctor?”

Garak asked acting innocently, knowing full well what part of the evening in question the Doctor was refering to.

“You said, that you were enchanted from the first moment you had laid eyes on me…”

He really shouldn’t find the Doctor’s smirk this charming. Garak needed to be more careful what he blurted out in his post-coital bliss. He had a reputation to maintain.

“You on the other hand loose a considerable amount of intelligence the moment your body becomes even remotely aroused.”

“Despite my species reputation we don’t loose braincapacity when sexually excited. The communication between brain and mouth gets diverted a little bit. Just because I don’t start to recite grandiose love poetry about your neck ridges after a steamy round of exhausting sex doesn’t mean…”

At this point Garak interupted the Doctor’s rant.

“I stand by what I said earlier. A whiff of sexuall energy and all higher and sometimes even minor brain functions cease to work. This is exactly the reason why Cardassian have internal genitalia.”

Garak gifted the Doctor with his most infuriating smile. The one that made Worf’s eyebrows twitch and his teeth grind. It worked on Julian too.

“You’re sprouting nonsense again. I know from experience that you’re just as brain addled long before you’ve even started everting.”

In the heat of the banter they had gotten close, so close that Garak could feel the Human’s hot breath on his cheek. Really, it was too easy to rile the good Doctor up. On the other hand Julian probably did it on purpose, the infuriating pest.

“Really, Dear, you mustn’t be so vulgar in front of the children.”

Their mouths were nearly touching. One of Julian’s hands had found it’s way into the Cardassian’s hair.

“I don’t see any children here.” said the Doctor with a smirk on his face. In exactly that moment rolled another small furball down Julian’s nose with a loud chirp. Garak catched it and held it delicately.

“I rest my case, Doctor. Welcome to fatherhood”.


End file.
